Bought me a wh0re
by AhhJesus
Summary: The tables are turned. Zero is a apathetic Pureblood and on his 20th birthday Yuki surprises him with a gift. What could the gift possibly be? Please review.
1. Good job

The King's lilac eyes scanned through the crowd of vampires in the large and flamboyantly decorated room. He hadn't spoken a word the whole evening in fact he had hardly even acknowledged any of his guests. The pale King had taken the entire evening in his elaborately carved cherry wood chair in the center of the room and tried to remain hidden. Which was of course impossible for the pureblood because not only was he a Royal it was also said Royal's twentieth birthday.

Zero bit the corner of his lip, ever so carefully as to not draw blood and make the entire room go in a frenzy. His eyes lazily continued to scan the crowd of well dressed, faceless individuals. He scanned over the large ballroom over the band playing, over the long tables of food, the piles of useless gifts he was brought. All of it meant nothing to the young King; all he wanted was for the night to be over.

His gaze fell to his own lap and as he stared at his black loose fitting jeans his eyes slowly closed. The sounds that surrounded him slowly faded away as his mind took him off to other places till a sharp nudge startled him out of his day dream.

Rubbing his side as if it was sore he narrowed his eyes at the girl in front of him.

"Don't fall asleep at your own party now!" The small brunette yelled.

"I wasn't." Zero nearly whispered as his gaze softened.

"You so were. Can't you at least try to be enthused, its your birthday!" As the girl talked she nearly bounced with excitement.

"Let's put it this way, if I didn't have to be here, I wouldn't." The Silver haired boy glanced painfully around the dying party.

"Oh hush. If you didn't have to do anything you wouldn't do anything." The girl put her hand on her slender hip and made an over dramatic frown then continued. "That's what you look like, I depressed fish." She frowned again in a very dramatic way.

Zero frowned deeper and glared up at the girl.

"That's no way to talk to your King, Yuki." He watched as the girl nearly lost her head.

"No of course not! But that's how I talk to my annoying step brother." Yuki was flustered and was showing clear signs of it. Her small face had turned bright pink and she was puffing her cheeks out like a mad blowfish.

In truth Yuki wasn't really Zero's step sister, a few years before Zero's parents were killed by a rival Pureblood wanting the throne, they had adopted the human girl and raised her in the Vampire courts. No one knows why they took sympathy on the orphaned human child but they did. Zero looked up to his parents a great deal; they were very kind and ruled justly something he was trying to follow.

"Are you listening!?" A sharp screech brought him back from his thoughts again and he looked back at his younger sister.

"I said I had something special for you." Yuki repeated with a real frown on her face this time.

"Is it a pony?" Zero asked sarcastically.

"A pony!" The young girl jumped closer and scrunched her fists into tight balls. "Why would I get you a pony, you have stables full of horses!"

Zero winced and moved his hands to his temples as he continued to stare at the infuriated girl.

" Well, ponies are cute." Zero shrugged as he said the simple sentence.

Yuki glared daggers at her older brother for a moment then continued. "You are impossible you know that right? No its not a pony. Its…well …its. "The girl paused and looked confused.

"I don't really know what it is to be honest I paid a friend to go into the town and pick it up, But I am sure you will love it!" The small girl flashed a heartfelt smile.

"If you don't know what it is, then how do you know I will like it?" Zero narrowed his eyes and leaned forward in his chair.

Yuki flashed red and puffed her cheeks out in response to Zero's mocking.

"I just know you will!" She nearly screamed.

"But you don't even know wha-" Zero started but was cut off but the small girl's outraged yells.

"I just know ok! " And with that the small girl spun around and marched off in a puff.

Zero continued to sit in his spot as he watched the party die down and one by one the guest say goodbye and leave. After most of the guests had departed and the servants started to clean up the festivities did the King finally deem it safe to escape.

He rose from his chair and stretched his aching back before slowly exiting the ballroom towards his private chambers. Right as he exited the large room he was greeted with a loud and familiar sight.

"Come one, come on! We have to go see what I got you." Yuki was standing at the entry way to the hall grinning from ear to ear.

"Can't it wait till tomorrow night, I am exhausted." Zero yawned rather dramatically and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"No it can't besides I had it delivered to your room so you wouldn't have to go out of your way." The girl raised a eye brown and eyed the older boy up and down.

"Did you seriously wear that to your party?" Yuki turned and almost skipped down the hallway.

Zero glanced down at this dark pants and loosely buttoned up shirt. He had always dressed casual. Hell as King he thought he could dress however he pleased. Seeing nothing wrong with his rather sloppy appearance he followed his sister towards his rooms.

Finally he made his way through the maze of halls to his private wing he noticed Yuki standing in front of one of his sitting rooms. He noted how she was shaking with excitement.

"It seems you are more excited than I am." Zero paused next to the smaller girl and glanced towards the closed door. "Is it in here?" He asked.

" Yes yes yes it is. I made specific instructions to have it put in here." Yuki was shaking and grinning from the sheer excitement.

"Well a pony surely can't fit in there." Zero said in his usual apathetic tone.

Yuki slapped her brother's arm.

"Its not a pony for gods sake!" Yuki pushed past the Silver haired boy and opened the door to the sitting room.

The door opened to a lavish red room, filled with a large fireplace and elaborate red sofas and seats. The pair took a step in the room and looked around.

"You got me a empty room?"Zero asked as he looked around the seemingly empty room.

"No I got you something…I just don't know. It should be here." Yuki frowned as she looked around the red room.

As Zero scanned the room he saw something move behind the sofa and crossed the room quickly. When the Pureblood peeked behind the edge of the sofa his lilac eyes were met with big brown ones staring back at him. It was a boy.

"Um Yuki." Zero stared at the boy hiding behind the sofa. He was about the same age as Zero with longer brown hair and wide brown eyes. The boy was clutching a pale green envelope in his hands.

Yuki came around the end of the sofa and let out a scream.

" What? Who is that?" She pointed at the boy on the ground. "And he is holding the birthday card I picked out for you!" Her face was in utter shock.

"Well that kinda answers the question now doesn't it?" Zero continued to stare at the boy. He noted that the brunette was wearing pale blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a thick spiked collar around his neck.

The brunette opened his mouth to say something and showed his fangs in the process which earned a gasp from the two siblings.

"So you bought me a vampire?" Zero glanced at his red faced sister.

"I didn't think I did. This certainly was not what I asked for." Yuki sank to the floor and stared at the nameless vampire boy in front of her.

"What exactly did you ask for?" Zero reached forward and gently took the card out of the trembling brunets hands.

"Trust me it wasn't this.." Yuki stared at the boy unable to blink. " What is your name?" She asked innocently.

"Uh Kaname..Um" The trembling boy began to speak and the siblings listened carefully.

"Some guy came in the shop and said He uh..worked for the Royal family and needed something." The boy nervously looked down as the pair of siblings stared at him.

"And?" Both and Zero and Yuki said at the same time.

"And..He said it was short notice and My Master made a deal with him for a lot of money and now I am here.." The boy trailed off.

"What kind of shop were you in exactly?" Zero asked as he opened the light green birthday card.

"Uh..a s-slave auction. They said I would belong to the King and that..that I was to please your..uh every desire." The boy stuttered and flushed bright red.

Zero snapped his head up from the card to stare wide eyed at the boy as Yuki fell backwards onto the floor gasping for air.

"Good job Yuki, you bought me a whore."

_**Xxx**_

_**Hello, hope you enjoyed the first chapter. As usual please ignore any typos, I am a turd seriously I write on impulse and its usually poop. Please check out my other stories and don't be shy PLEASE leave a review and tell me what you think(good and bad). Please message me your opinion and your ideas. I love hearing from you guys it makes my day. Ttyl**_


	2. Hump it

Zero walked out of the red sitting room pulling a nearly passed out Yuki behind him. Once he shut the door softly behind him the Pureblood turned to his adopted sister and hissed.

"THAT was not what I expected." The small girl leaned against the opposite wall of the hallway still wide eyed.

"Not what you expected? What am I supposed to do with that?" Zero's face showed no emotion as he jerked his head towards the sitting room door.

"Can we return it?" Yuki is staring at the carpet as she twirls a piece of her hair clearly in deep thought.

"I don't think a recite was included with the card stupid." Zero sighed and leaned against the wall next to his sister.

"Don't call me stupid! I didn't pick him out..but he is adorable." The small girl waves her arms frantically as she begins to turn red.

"Still what will I do with a vampire? I have a manor full of them already.." Zero drifted off into thought as he stared down the long hallway.

"Gee I don't know be a normal guy and hump it." The small Brunette put her hands on her hips and frowned.

Now it was the Pureblood's turn to almost pass out. After a few moments of gasping at what his younger sister said he found the words to reply.

" Uh..and what exactly do you know about 'humping it'?" Zero tried to calm his flushing face as he spoke.

"More then you clearly, I have been your sister for fifteen years now and I have never seen you have any type of relationship with anyone. Maybe you don't work right down there." Yuki was staring blankly towards the sitting room door as she spoke obviously thinking about the current mishap.

Zero almost passed out for sure this time.

"I work right!" He spat out as he shoved the smaller girl but the younger girl didn't rise to the action but turned and stared at her brother seriously.

"That's none of my concern really, but what is my concern is that scared birthday present in there." She raised her hand to point towards the door.

"Are you seriously going to make me keep it.." Zero asked in a pitiful voice.

"You said you worked right, if that's true then I see no point in disposing of the boy, he could probably teach you a few things anyway." The girl's normal child-like behavior had faded to a serious, matured attitude that was clearly due to her becoming of age.

"I don't need him to teaching me anything! Besides that's another guy in there." The Vampire King angrily ran his fingers through his hair.

"Anddd?" Yuki sand out gently.

"And it has a dick." Zero flushed red for a moment as he thought back to the boy just a few feet away.

"And? How do you know that you don't like it? You obviously have never been with anyone.. have you?" The girl turned to stare at her brothers red face which revealed her answer.

"I don't need a bed warmer." The King regained his normal apathetic attitude and glared at his sister.

"I disagree but do what you want with it, hump it or dump it. Happy birthday!" The girl pushed herself off the wall and skipped off down the hall, her previous spark of maturity forgotten.

Zero growled to himself as he slid down the hallway wall.

Xxx

The Pureblood had sat in the hall for almost an hour as he silently contemplated his options.

No one else knew the boy was here, but they soon would. Rumor of the King having a bed partner would spread faster than wild fire, especially if they knew he was a bought sex slave. What would that say of the King of all vampires if he had to buy a partner? Surely that made his strong image as a King fade, he couldn't have that, If Yuki thought he didn't work right then what did the others think? He didn't want a partner, But could he really kill the boy?

Zero rubbed his lilac eyes viciously as he thought over every last detail of the disaster his sister had made.

Having a bought whore was not acceptable not for a Royal, that much had to change and he was pretty sure if he couldn't kill the innocent boy. After all it wasn't Kaname's fault his sister fucked up and took no responsibility for the mess she made.

No one could know where the whore came from, that would tarnish his reputation but the King had an idea. He quickly pushed himself off the floor and opened the door to the sitting room.

Xxx

_**Hello- I am very excited for this story its my favorite so far. As usual please ignore any typos I write on impulse and never revise. Please review and tell me what you think or message me your thoughts and ideas. I am going to start something new- shoutouts. I will take the best thought provoking or any review/private message that I like (good or bad) and give the user a shoutout. I really appreciate all the love/ questions I get and want to show that I do read EVERYTHING I am sent and take it to heart. I LOVE THEM they let me see other points of view. So don't be shy – I may give you a shout out. TTYL**_

_**SHOUT OUT:**__**Melanctha86. My first ever shout out! Your review gave me so many questions and inspired the whole "Do you even work?" question. I love how much you thought about my plot and gave me so many ideas. Thank you for your deep insight and I hope to get more contact from you as my story progresses. Thank you!**_


	3. Sucky whore

As Zero stepped through the sitting room door he glanced around the room silently, his eyes immediately drawn to the brown lump of hair curled up on the sofa. Zero didn't bother shutting the door behind him as he quietly made his way over to the boy. As he approached the sofa he noticed Kaname was asleep in a tight ball.

Chewing his bottom lip Zero reached out and touched the top of the boy's brown head earning a startled squeal as the boy jerked upright. Immediately Zero withdrew his hand in shock and the pair stared at each other for a moment.

As Zero stared at the boy he noticed how beautiful he was. His brown,red eyes were wide with a mixture of fear and confusion. The Pureblood was sure his own eyes reflected the same emotion.

Unsure of what to say Zero swallowed hard and started.

"You will come with me." Zero reached down and grabbed the boys hand before turning and practically yanking the Brunette off the sofa.

Zero heard as the other boy made a grunting noise as he caught himself from tripping. Embarrassed at his own strength the Pureblood turned around to check on the boy. Kaname had already straightened up from the vicious yank. Kaname meet Zero's worried gaze for a moment before the Silver haired male turned and pulled them out of the room and down the hall.

Kaname's mind was in a blur as he was lead down a maze of hallways and doors, as his mind wondered off with the day's confusion and change. Sudden he ran into the back of the boy leading him ,earning him a sharp look from over the King's shoulder.

"..I- I am sorry..Uh I didn't mean t-" Kaname blushed and tried stepping back but his hand was held firmly in place by the Pureblood's.

Zero turned away from Kaname as he pushed open the door, it was a normal looking door no different than the others in the King's private rooms. Zero quickly pulled the boy in the room before shutting the door behind him quickly.

The Pureblood laid his head against the door and listened for a moment before turning and meeting Kaname's watchful gaze.

"Uh..What are you listening for?" The Brunette hardly whispered.

"Anything." Zero nodded as he pushed off of the door satisfied that no one heard them and watched as the boy stared around the room open mouthed.

The room was way larger than the previous sitting room he was in. It had high arched ceilings and powder blue and white wallpaper. A long stone balcony was on one side of the room, its blue curtains drawn closed from the rising sun. Kaname's eyes scanned around the room where he noticed a four poster bed much bigger than anyone he had ever seen with light blue silk pillows in different patterns piled high. He noticed rows of bookshelves and piles of oversized pillows on the floor where it was obvious the King lounged. He also noticed a small brunch table in the corner also covered in books. All the wood in the room was a dark oak that went well with the powder blue coloring.

"If the room isn't to your liking, I can call a decorator." Zero's voice gently stated as the boy's attention was brought back.

Whirling back around Kaname blushed again.

"N-No no. Its beautiful..it really is" Kaname looked down as he spat out the hurried sentence.

"Good because you will be here from now on." The Pureblood mumbled as gently as he could as he walked over to a door that lead to the closet. He opened it and disappeared for a moment leaving Kamae alone in the massive room.

Within a few moments the Lilac eyed male came back with a stack of clothes, Motioning the boy over he lead them both through another door that held the bathroom.

Kaname was almost blinded by the bright light that bounced off the large mirror and sterile white countertops. He looked around to see an oversized bathtub that looked more of a hot-tub than anything and a large clear glass stand up shower. The Brunette was stunned, he never saw a bathroom so large and clean, he swore he saw the toilet sparkling.

When he looked up he saw Zero waiting for him, The clothes he had been carrying were laid on the large counter.

"All the products you should need are already in the shower, under the sink you will find spare bathroom items that you may have. I will wait for you." As Zero spoke he didn't break eye contact with the brown eyed boy. Once Zero got a confirming nod from his partner he left the bathroom.

Xxx

Zero sat at the end of his bed, still fully dressed listening to the shower run in the bathroom.

He sure wasn't 100% sure on what to do. He had came to the conclusion that he couldn't kill Kaname and that his manhood was being questioned, and by his own sister at that.

If Yuki questioned him then so will his kingdom, Zero had to give them something. Even is his bed mate was male that at least proved something right?

He was so caught up in the mental war going on inside his head that he didn't hear the shower turn off or the boy emerge from the bathroom. He was only brought back from his thoughts when he felt his shoe slide off.

Zero stared down as he watched the boy taking off his shoes and setting them aside. Once Kaname looked up and met the King's wide eyes the boy began to blush and rose from the floor.

Zero stared at the thin boy, they were almost the same size so his spare night clothes fit the boy fine. His brown wet hair neatly combed and towel , he decided, he would get the boy his own wardrobe. As he concluded his brief thought he patted the spot next to him and the Brunette quickly climbed on the plush mattress.

"What are you?" Zero asked staring at the far wall, making sure not to look in the boy's direction.

"Uh.." Kaname began, unsure of his answer but without another second Zero began again.

"Not a whore , that is what you are. NOT a whore." Kaname was startled by the emphasis of the sentence and nodded.

"Yes Sir, NOT a whore." The Brunette blushed and chewed his lip nervously.

Zero's shoulder's relaxed a bit and he exhaled loudly.

"But..why am I not a whore again?" Kaname asked cluelessly.

"Just because I said you aren't. You were not purchased." Zero's gaze never left the fall wall.

"Not bought, got it…but how did I get here then?" This Zero has not thought of yet.

The Vampire King chewed his lip and nervously ran his fingers over the soft comforter.

"You have been my secret lover for some time now and I just decided to let your presence be known as of today. That's not a entire lie right? I have known you about 2 hours that's some time, but you by no means came from a.."

"Slave auction." Kaname spit out.

Zero blushed. " ..Yes, there. Since you are a commoner I met you at the Moon festival last month and moved you into the castle as a birthday present to myself."

"Hm..the scandal." Kaname twirled a piece of his hair nervously.

A small smile broke from the King's lips as he heard the slight sarcasm in the other boy's tone.

"Yes, very much so but less so than If anyone found out you were a whore, and after a few weeks of pretending I can say it didn't work out and you can be on your way."

Kaname was growing more relaxed around the Silver haired Pureblood and sighed openly.

"Hmm..About that…I have never slept with anyone." The pair turned and stared at each other.

"Great, you aren't only a whore but a sucky one at that."

_**Xxx**_

_**Hello- its been SOOOO long since I updated. This chapter took on a more emotional feel than my previous funnier chapters ( that's what happens when you get out of the grove of a story my bad.) I seriously rushed this because I noticed how long its been. Like always leave me reviews telling me what you think/ and your ideas.( the more reviews I get the faster I update)Please ignore any typos and leave me a message/ request. Toodles~**_


End file.
